


When She Was Mine

by KittenandTiger



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenandTiger/pseuds/KittenandTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan still loves Lena even if she's with that John Breed guy. These are some of his favorite moments of them together, except longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my next piece to finish my Lena/John Breed piece. Hope you like it. PLEASE tell me what you think

I wish she wasn't with that stupid incubus crossbread thing that John is. At least in actually human! Why can't we be together? I've been asking myself this question alot. So they say casters can't be with the not so interesting ones. I know in not great, but still. I love her. I always will. I remember the first time I saw her....

 

................Flashback.................

 

It was a beautiful fall day. I dreamed the most horrid dream that night. I was losing her. I didn't even know her then. I just knew I was in love. Of course you could never forget a girl that smelled so amazing. I know it sounds crazy, but she smelled like lemons, with just the right amount of rosemary. Of course I never even saw her face, but I knew as soon as she passed me in the hall at Gatlin high school that my life was about to change. It also may have Somthing to do with the fact that she looked gorgeous even if she was shattering a window in the English classroom. Then me being the stupid guy I was I followed her. I found her in the storm she created under a lemon tree, except she was perfectly dry. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

 

..................... End of flashback...............

 

I think I should do homework I tell myself and even consider it for half a second then decided Not to. Of only he could still kelt with Lena.

 

................ Flashback...........

 

I also love the day I first saw Ridley. She was cute I'll give her that, but her being a siren was no fun. I felt like The world's biggest moron after that. But the look of shock on Lena's face was cool but at the same time totally not. In the end Ridley ruined dinner Lena was upset more but anyway that was that.

 

...................... End of flashback.................

 

Hearing Amma yelling at me to get my butt downstairs meant I was in trouble. I look at the clock realizing I'm almost ten minutes late for dinner. Knowing Amma I will see her pencil when I get down there. But I'm always in trouble, so what's new?


End file.
